Behind the Glasses
by maron-chan
Summary: A fight with Crawford and a talk with Nagi cause Schuldich to do some thinking & decide to be the mature one for once (shounen-ai BradxSchu)


title: Behind the Glasses   
author: maron-chan   
archive: nowhere else please!   
pairing: CrawfordxSchuldich   
spoilers: none   
rating: PG, shounen-ai (malexmale love - don't like it don't read)   
disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz is copyright Koyasu Takehito & Project WeiB, I don't own them & if I did I seriously doubt I'd share ^.~   
feedback: yes, please I *really* need it ^^ 

author's notes: this fic is kind of a companion to "The Meaning of Love" which I wrote a little while ago, only this time it's Schu's POV (3rd person), it's not necessary to read the other to understand this one though, the two are completely stand-alone. 

**************************************** 

"Maybe if you did more to help around here I wouldn't have to spend so much time working at this computer!" Crawford called out as Schuldich pulled the office door closed behind him. 

"Che - and maybe if our leader didn't have that stick shoved quite so far up his ass ... " Schuldich thought scornfully. 

"I heard that." He rolled his eyes at the flat voice that rolled through his mind before feeling Crawford completely break off their mental link. 

Schuldich pulled out a cigarette and lighter and after three unsuccessful attempts to light it, he finally gave up and shoved the lighter back in his pocket, throwing the unlit cigarette to the floor, a smirk playing over his lips as he thought about how irritated Crawford would be when he found it lying on the floor outside his office. Schwarz's leader was practically anal about things like that and Schuldich really got a thrill out of purposely aggravating him, especially at times like this. 

He trudged into the kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and sat down at the table. He leaned back in the chair and propped his feet up on the table, another move he knew would tick Crawford off. Schuldich took a long drink and sighed, closing his eyes, this was a routine he knew all to well. He and Crawford had had another fight, something stupid he couldn't even remember now, though the cause wasn't really important. Crawford had been in one of his moods, though when was he not, Schuldich thought with a rueful laugh. Where as on a normal day, Schuldich would've just left him alone, he was also in one of his moods where he just couldn't stand to stay quiet and had pushed too far. He knew what the response would be, it was always the same, their leader was really getting to be too predictable. Sometimes Schuldich thought he did it because he liked to make Crawford angry, because maybe in some sadistic way he liked it when Crawford was mad at him because it was attention, negative yes, but attention nonetheless. 

Schuldich was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Nagi enter the room until he felt the table jar under his feet as the other sat down across from him. Deep blue eyes flitted open slowly, challenging green across the table as the two stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. 

Calm blue quickly filled with annoyance and Schuldich spoke, his voice full of irritation and anger. "What?!" 

Nagi blinked once and donned an innocent, half surprised look. "Nothing." 

"Don't play dumb and innocent, what's that look for?" 

"What look?" 

Schuldich grit his teeth and took a deep breath, silently counting to ten. 

"You know exactly what look ... " after another moment of silence from Nagi, Schuldich continued, irritation apparent in his voice and face. "You might as well tell me what it is, otherwise I'll just find out myself." 

"So go ahead, what difference does it make." The other voice returned nonchalantly. 

Schuldich had to repress the urge to reach across the table and strangle the other, knowing it wouldn't solve anything. Sometimes Nagi knew exactly what buttons to push and Schuldich was beginning to think he did this on purpose just because he knew Schuldich was in a bad mood. "It just makes things a hell of a lot easier," he paused, locking eyes with Nagi. "for both of us." the last words held just the tiniest hint of a threat. 

"Fine," Nagi sighed, giving up. "I was just thinking." 

"Well that's a new one." 

Nagi glared at him and Schuldich just smirked. 

"About you and Crawford." 

The smirk fell and Schuldich dropped his feet off the table, leaning forward slightly, his face turning serious. "Oh really?" the look was serious but the tone still held a trace of sarcasm. "And what about Crawford and I?" 

"It's just strange how from outward appearances you two seem like complete opposites - but deep down I think you're really a lot alike. That's probably why you have such a love hate relationship." 

"Love hate?" 

"Yeah, either you love each other, or you hate each other, you two don't seem to have any middle ground in your relationship." 

Schuldich hated to admit it, and never would've said it to anyone else, but Nagi was incredibly observant. He didn't have to read someone's mind to be able to figure out what they were thinking or feeling. Schuldich supposed it came from the fact that he had so many different emotions running through himself, that he was better at picking up on those same emotions in other people. 

"I think if you two could ever figure out a way to actually communicate, and listen to the other, you'd be a lot happier - and fight a lot less." 

Nagi stood and started to walk out of the room but paused as he got next to Schuldich, turning and leaning down so his head was next to the other's, he whispered in Schuldich's ear. "Because you know when Crawford's unhappy, everyone is unhappy." 

At the other's exit, Schuldich relaxed slightly, leaning back in the chair again and putting his feet back up on the table. Nagi always did know when he and Crawford had been fighting, though he rarely actually took the time to say anything about it. Schuldich smiled and pulled back out another cigarette, determined to get this one lit. 

"You shouldn't smoke, it's bad for your health, and mine." 

Schuldich's smile dropped at the interruption of a familiar cold voice. So Crawford had finally decided to abandon his precious work? 

"I believe this is yours." Crawford walked over to him and dropped a cigarette on the table. Schuldich smiled again. "Oh so you noticed, I'm so happy." he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Crawford turned around and looked at him, scorn written all over his face. "Don't do that again." 

Schuldich bit his lip, stifling the urge to retort with a "Do What?". For once he was going to try to be the mature adult and he was going to follow Nagi's advice. He picked up the cigarette and stuck it back in his pocket, a look of acquiescence plastered across his face. Crawford seemed satisfied with the response and turned back to where he had been ready to pour a cup of coffee. 

Resolve set, Schuldich stood up silently and with cat-like movements made his way over to Crawford, pressing his body up against the other and wrapping his arms around Crawford's waist. Schuldich could feel the other tense up immediately, surprised at the sudden contact. 

"Schuldich, what are you-" 

"Shhh...." he interrupted, leaning forward so that his forehead rest against the back of Crawford's head. "Let's not ruin the moment with words." Schuldich inwardly grimaced at how sappy that sounded but didn't say anything else. 

They just stood like that for a few minutes and eventually Schuldich could feel Crawford relax a little, letting his arms lay limp on the counter, his head drooping forward slightly. 

"I'm sorry about earlier." Schuldich conceded, voice sincere. He felt the tension return instantly to Crawford's body and stepped back, removing his arms from the other's waist and leaning back against the table. 

Crawford turned to face him, he pulled off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, before looking back up at Schuldich. Schuldich could see the sadness and pain hidden in those golden brown eyes and felt his heart instantly soften at the sight. It was something few people had ever seen, in fact, Schuldich figured he was probably the only one and it reminded him of why he loved Crawford so much, why he put up with so much. Because underneath it all, Crawford was really human, and that rare side of him, that side so few people knew existed, made everything all worth it. 

The glasses slid back on and with them the look disappeared, the usual facade returning, but when he spoke again, his voice was gentler, infinitely more tender, another facet of Crawford that few people ever saw. "Let's not talk about earlier, it's over now and I don't want to deal with the past." 

"You know, just because you don't talk about something doesn't mean it never happened." 

Crawford sighed, a brief flicker of anger passing over his eyes. "There's no point in talking about it, Schuldich, it won't solve anything. Besides," he turned and picked up his forgotten coffee mug. "it's late, I'm tired and I'm going to bed." With that he walked briskly past Schuldich heading for the door, he was focused straight ahead, avoiding eye contact. 

"Crawford-" 

"Let it go, Schuldich." Crawford cut him off, his voice full of irritation. He had paused at the kitchen doorway but didn't turn around. 

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted some company." he replied, a little hurt by Crawford's coldness but effectively concealing it in his voice. 

Crawford looked at him for a moment, as if questioning his intentions. 

"Quiet company." Schuldich threw in putting extra emphasis on the quiet. He glanced up at Crawford with his customary grin and a look of innocence in his eyes. 

Crawford paused for a moment longer before conceding, he turned again towards the door, throwing back a "Do whatever you want." as he made his way up the stairs. 

Schuldich's grin widened, he knew that "Do whatever you want." was Crawford's way of saying "You damn well better come up now." Popping his knuckles, he grabbed his half empty beer off the table and headed up the stairs, Crawford already gone from sight. 

He began unbuttoning his shirt when Crawford's voice entered his mind, interrupting his *other* thoughts. "I thought you said quiet company." 

Schuldich replied with a laugh. "Aa, I said quiet and I can be quiet, but I never said anything about being celibate." 

He rounded the corner and entered the bedroom only to find Crawford already in bed, chest bare, glasses sitting on the night stand. 

Schuldich smirked. "Yep, I was right, you are definitely becoming too predictable." 

Crawford obviously hadn't heard, or at least pretended not too as he reached up and flicked off the light switch. "Make sure to lock the door behind you." 

"Hai, hai." Schuldich replied, as he pushed the door shut behind him and turned the lock with a click. 

~~ owari 


End file.
